


Like Stars in the Night

by TurtleChix



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: After six months has pass Sans has calmed down some from his fight with Frisk and decided to break the barrier and live out the rest of his life on the surface masquerading as a human. Little did he know that his choice to leave could possibly be the best thing to happen for a stranger.That is... if she is willing to accept his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddlyQuiche helped me make this first chapter run smoother. Thanks so much for that XD *gives hugs*
> 
> Quiche is a amazing writer if you like what I writer chances are you will love her stuff too. (^-0) if you want to read something pop over and give her stuff a glance I promise you will not be disappointed.

Sans sighed looking up at the night sky. He wished he could have shared this with everyone. After all, one of the greatest desires of all of monster kind was to see these stars. It may not have been his first time seeing them but it would be the first time without his friends and others he cared about. 

_“You know why that is brother. You did kill everyone after all. A little late to have regrets.”_ He flinched slightly when his brother's voice came into his skull and frowned. His brother was right. It really was a little late for regrets. It needed to be done though. And finally, after all this time, the one in control of the timelines had given up. Seeing how their soul did not shatter, it allowed him to gather up the other human souls and use them to break the barrier.

“ _To what end does that accomplish. You killed everyone so breaking the barrier was pointless. You would have been better off leaving it alone and suffering isolation for the rest of your life, just like you had the first six months since you'd defeated the child. How sick it was watching you cackling with glee as you attacked them despite their pleas for you to stop.”_ He shot a glare over at his brother and huffed slightly.

“I told you.. I did not have a choice... Besides weren't you complaining earlier about me doing the same thing day in day out and to do something new.” He shot back while he fiddled with some devices that he had developed in Alphy's old lab. These new toys were to act as a glamour so he would not have to use his magic as often due to it being slightly... unstable for the time being.

'Not like she would be using it again.. at least it got some use out of it.'

“ _Yes, but I was hoping you would do something more productive, like jump into the abyss in the waterfall junkyard or something, so I do not have to stay trapped between life and death. The fact that I am stuck to you in this way is distasteful.”_ Sans felt a dull thud in his numb soul as he let out a dry chuckle, looking at his reflection in a puddle seeing the glamour that hides his true self staring back at him. Must have rained not too long ago.

“ _Don't ignore me Sans. You know I can't just go away unless you die. It is amazing that the other countless monsters did not end up attached to you like I have.”_ He snorted slightly, looking at his brother.

“What can I say, guess you were so great fate decided to make it so we were stuck together for once, even if one of us were dead.” He watched as his brother glared haughtily at him before huffing, looking away from him in aloof agitation.

Honestly, he could not blame his brother for feeling the way he did. It is probably why he just accepted everything he said towards him. After all he did kill him in his genocidal mercy as a last-ditch effort to put an end to the resets. He did not expect him to ever forgive him. Or even hope that he could be able to hear his brother's affection, be it with his nagging at him to try to do better or that he believes in him. He did not deserve it.

So, he will just take what he can get. Grateful to be able to see him and hear him at the very least. He sighed as he looked over all the glamour construct that he had created using his recollection of past timelines of the 'proper' personas and all that other human crap that was needed to live comfortably on the surface. He looked in his monster phone at all the G that he has. He will have to do gold exchange over time so not to flood the market and make the G not worth as much so he could live comfortably for as long as possible.

“Perhaps I should invest in something. At the very least to have something to do while waiting till I fall down.” He narrowed his sockets over to his brother as he scoffed.

_“You mean if you can keep it together and act sane. Sure, you’re more stable than you were in the beginning, but you’ve also been alone for six months, with exception of me. You likely will not be able to last temper-wise and if someone rubs you the wrong with your high [lv], well…You will be more than likely to obliterate them verses talking to them. And don't get me started when you do eventually start your rut, which is likely not far. You will likely not be able to control yourself and hurt whom-ever is unlucky enough to get into your grasp.”_

He stared at his brother in silence before looking back down at his construct and things he had gathered to take with him. He knows he was right. The points his brother made were what he constantly debated over when deciding on whether or not he was going to break the barrier during his six-month long isolation. He did not want to end his life underground. If he were to die, he'd rather it be where he was above ground and free. Completely free.

In the end, he decided that he may as well leave. With the added reasoning that it would make a way if more humans fell to have a way out. They did not need to be trapped in a desolate death trap after he was long dead and gone with no way out after all. He may be a murderer now, but he was not heartless. Least to those that did not earn it.

“I know. But it is not like I will be able to go to where everyone else is at rest anyways... After everything I had done... At the very least I hope that... that when this is finally over you will take to them my apology. Even if you refuse to forgive me and they also do not accept it I… at least when the time does come, I have made my peace.” He said not hearing a reply. He looked to where his brother was, seeing a shocked look on his face. He let out a huff as he bagged his things and headed down the mountain.

Looks like it was time to start out a brand-new life.

* * *

A young woman was staring out a window with a tired expression on her face. She was the heiress to her family's company. Though she was not whom they wanted to inherit when her brother had mysteriously died in a car accident, they had come looking for her regardless and forced her to join the family again and take up her old name. It was… not pleasant by any means. In fact, her parents were hoping to net in someone that would be willing to take her as their wife so there was someone that was more capable would be in charge.

At least they treated her more... fairly? To an extent. Sure, they spoke to her harshly behind closed doors still, but at least they were not physically abusive to her. For now. 'But it’s a good thing I do not have to worry about being forced into bedroom fantasies since Richard is dead now.'

She wondered how much longer she had left before her parents finished tying up the loose ends of her past of being Ruth Hearth. She did not have close friends, least of all just normal friends. But it was her college classes and likely her apartment that was of the main issue. That or forming a lie as to why she was going by a fake name. It is likely they were going to say she was under 'witness protection' and have some fake legal documents produced as proof.

With a huff she stood up going over to her closet, opening it looking over her clothes to try and figure out what it was she wanted to wear. 'I need to get out for a bit and get some fresh air. I know I can't.. get away from them, so no point in trying if they were able to find me after all these years. But... for now I can try and enjoy what little time I have left of my freedom before I am forced into a life that I had foolishly hoped I could escape from.'

She settled upon skeleton print leggings, a galaxy print knee high skirt, and a simple white tank top topped with a black leather jacket paired with black ankle high boots. “... eh the outfit may be quirky, but at least nobody would think it was something peppy or try to mess with me in it... I hope.” With that, she grabbed her purse, smiling sadly at her sleeping cat that was resting on her bed before she made her way outside heading in the direction of her star gazing spot.

She hopes that her outing will help her not feel hopeless, or at least help her fully accept her fate.

* * *

Papyrus was feeling... confused. Yes, he was still upset with his brother for killing everyone, including himself. But no matter how angry he was, he still, deep down, loved him. Before his brother lost his mind, he was the best older brother a monster could have. And an even better friend.

Even so, it will take him a while to work past his anger to allow himself to forgive his brother. In truth, he did not want his brother's soul to not reach the place of resting where everyone else's souls are at. He, even if he was his murderer, was still his brother. Perhaps, after he had fully calmed down, he would try to help his brother redeem himself. Even gain control over his magic so that it does not spike randomly and risk harming someone when his emotions changed to fouler moods.

He nodded to himself glancing over to his brother as he made his way down the mountain. Yes. That is what he would do. He just needed to work on letting go of his anger and his harsh comments to lessen. That in of itself was going to take a while. It was not going to be easy, but he will do his best. He was the great Papyrus when alive. He can be that same skeleton in death too.

“You doing okay, Paps? You've not been quite like this in since… ever.” He frowned hearing his brother sounding worried. Feeling his emotions swirl slightly, both touched and annoyed at the concern in his brother's voice.

_“No, I am not alright... I am just thinking is all. Nothing for you to be concerned over, just focus on heading where ever you’re planning on going.”_

“Fair enough. I think I may find a place to set up camp under the stars tonight, then head into town to locate a place to exchange the G into surface cash. It is too late to do so now after all. Hope you do not mind it too much.” He couldn’t help scoffing as he looked away.

_“Not like I got much of a choice or any say in the matter.... Just make sure you pick a good spot with plenty of viewing space.”_

“I can do that.” He heard his brother respond, sounding a little bit happy from his approval. He sighed, looking away as he floated after him. He begun to wonder about what would happen if his brother did somehow come across someone that cared about him as a friend. Or perhaps something more than a friend. Would his brother be stable enough to handle it, especially if he decided to take his glamour device off and show his true self?

He was sure that if the human did not take it well, his brother would either; if he was not stable at that point, retaliate in a way that would further mess him up. Or if he was stable enough not to physically retaliate, resort to doing things that are less than healthy to himself out of self-loathing.

'I have to get over my issues as fast as I can manage to so I can make sure my brother gets to not only redeem himself but have the end of his life be happy. I only hope that when someone does come along that worked their way into his brother's life, somehow I will be in a better place to be able to help and not harm my brother.' Looking around noticing that his brother had stopped at the edge of a clearing, which looked to be a good place to set up camp for the night. But he was not walking forward into it.

“ _Sans, this area looks to be a good place to set up camp why are you not.... oh.”_ He saw the reason why, there was a young woman sitting in the clearing on a rocky outcrop with her head on her knees crying. He looked down to his brother and watched as he mentally was struggling between moving on ignoring her or going forward to try and talk to her. He sighed, shaking his head.

While this was much too soon, perhaps seeing if he would be able to talk to someone new would be a good test to see if he can handle being around one new person. And it would be good to see if he is able to keep his magic from spiking as well if whatever is having this human cry is super bad. With that thought in mind, he moved so he was right in front of his brother and gave him a firm look.

“ _Go ahead and try to talk to her. This will be good practice since you have been unable to talk to anyone except me. Good to try with one person to see how much control you actually have over yourself. Better to find out now verses with a crowd of people with more witnesses around.”_ he said watching as his brother looked at him with surprise, then looked to his hands closing his eyes taking in a quick breath nodding.

He watched as he followed his brother, hoping that this encounter would be beneficial for his brother. And maybe if all goes well for this stranger too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doWygi9e5L8 Song used. Tried finding the lyrics but there were two places with this version that did not have site lyrics and the ending sounded different so I tweaked them to what sounded by ear to fit. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Sans made his way over to the crying human cautiously. Honestly he partly just wanted to turn around and go back into mount Ebbot and pretend the barrier was still up. 'The hell did I think this is a good idea!? Aside from Pap's I have not been around anyone. Oh god what if I go crazy and hurt her if she screams. Yeah I do not look like myself cause of my glamour. But I am still a stranger and it is the dead of night.'

“ _Stop freaking out if need be I will feed you things to say. I swear with how your acting now I would never have guess you dusted everyone.”_ He hears his brother state with a huff. He grimaced slightly before attempting to put on a brave face.

“U-Um. Hey are... are you okay?” He jumped back a bit when she let out a startled scream causing him to hold up his hands panicking.

“Whoa whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you I just... I was looking for a place to uh.. stargaze since it is to late to try and find a place that is open and came across you. I just... I'm sorry I'll just..” he sweats as he tries to calm his emotions before his magic spikes turning to leave. 'This was a bad idea I am just going back underground and never think about leaving again.' He froze when he felt his sleeve get grabbed glancing over his shoulder wide eyed wondering if they were mad and going to do something to harm him in retaliation.

“W-wait.. please. I'm... I'm sorry for screaming I-I just have had a long week you do not have to go. This area is the best place for stargazing. I won't mind the company actually..” He blinks at her a moment before nodding cautiously as he took a seat next to her but not to close. Not sure still what he was doing.

_“_ _Oh for the love of, Sans stop overthinking and relax. She just screamed cause she probably thought you were some sort of killer or something that was going to attack her.... well you are a **killer** but you have no intention least so you claim to try to attack anyone now that human child is gone but she does not need to know that.” _

He huffed slightly feeling frustrated slightly at his brother's comment but knows he was right. That is likely why she screamed. And because he did not act like what she expected it is probably why she said he did not have to go. He glances over at her and frowns a little as she rubbed her eyes to try and dry her tears. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a handkerchief and holds it out to her causing her to look at him in surprise.

“To uh... help with.. ya know.. “ He mentally curses at himself. 'Well this is the price I pay for killing everyone and having only the ghost of my brother to keep me company. Social awkwardness is a ample amount of karma.' He snapped out of his thoughts as he hears her let out a raspy laugh taking what he was holding out to her blushing a little bit, grateful that the glamour is hiding his skeletal features and the glowing effect his blushes and eyes would give out. Sure he has to move his mouth to talk and stuff so to not be creepy seeming but it was well worth it since he is the only monster alive least from the underground.

“T-thank you... um?” He blinks owlishly before realizing she does not know his name and laughed awkwardly. “Uh.. Sans.. just call me Sans.” he said glancing away feeling his face heat up more. He hears his brother snickering at his predicament causing him to have to hold in a groan as he looked up at the sky. Tonight was not his night he supposed. 'But... at least I am not alone right now. Yeah, this is anxiety riding but it could be worse.'

“Sans.. that's a nice name. I'm um.. I'm Jessica. Your not from around here?” He hears her ask causing him to glance back over at her then nod.

“Yeah. I'm from a town north of here and decided to come to mount Ebbot for a spell. Needed a change of pace.” he lays back on the ground and sighs looking up at the sky for a few minutes before looking back in her direction seeing she had decided to look up at the sky from where she was sitting. The mental image of seeing her crying when he came into the clearing came to his mind making him frown again trying to figure out how to ask without sounding nosy.

“If uh... if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here? It's not safe to be alone when one is distraught emotion wise.” He winced internally at his bluntness in his sentence but was glad he did not make it sound like he was saying something that counted against her being a girl. He knows that no matter what someone can look weak but looks can be deceiving. 'Learned that one the hard way.'

“... I.. needed to get some fresh air. While I still had the freedom to do so that is.” He blinked as he tried to piece together what she meant with how little he knows about her that frowning. 

“I won't pry to much about it if you do not want to talk about it. But is whom ever taking your freedom people with help you can get away from easy?” He heard her let out a small 'ha' as she shook her head no, a sad smile on her face.

“Afraid not. I had thought I got away after them not even trying to find me after five years passed.... changed my name and stuff but they found me regardless. Even if I wanted to get away what is the point when they have the money to make things go their way without anyone resisting. Even if I had someone I trusted one hundred percent I couldn't put them in a place where they could possibly get hurt and being forced to.. to see it and live with the guilt from it.” he sat up seeing her hunch forward slightly as her voice cracked sounding like she was going to cry again.

“S-sorry. I did not mean to bring your evening down.” She mutters softly trying to get herself put together.

 _“Sans don't just sit there and stare at her. Do something. Tell a joke or do something to distract her. Your smart I am sure you will think of something that will work.”_ He was wanting to snap at his brother as he turned his head glaring at him but said nothing, not wanting to sound crazy to the already distraught girl next to him. Besides his brother was right he needed to do something to distract her, or at least make her night a little better.

“Your not bringing my evening down. I am the one who asked in the first place... hey want to see something cool?” He asked suddenly getting a idea reaching into his pocket turning his head back towards her with a big grin. She gives him a confused expression as she tilts her head. 

“um...sure?” She says arching her brow slightly. He pulled his monster phone out of his pocket, feeling a little giddy knowing that in this timeline this would be the first time a human would see the dimensional box at work. 'I could probably start a business selling phones with the dimensional boxes. I was the one who made the first ones before I quite being a scientist. Sure Alphys had opened up a way to have a second one but is was using my formula.'

“Wow that is a huge phone.” he chuckled at her his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Yeah but there is a reason for it being so big. Had a hand in designing a feature in it. You have to see the feature in action because explaining it would sound far fetched and just a little bit crazy.” he tells her as he opened the app for the dimensional boxes and selected dimensional box a and watched her eyes light up and expression become filled with wonder as a holographic slide projected from the screen and text describing what filled each slot.

He feels his face heat up blushing as his soul let out a soft hum. He found himself not only feeling grateful that humans were not able to hear souls while they were inside a person's body, but also that his soul was not so numb from everything that happened to him. That it was unable to respond to anything beyond a dull throbbing pain when he was left to his thoughts and guilt of the memories from his actions to long.

“You helped to develop a hologram that's... that really cool.” She says in awe a bright smile on her face and eyes full of light and excitement.

“It's not exactly a hologram, though it is not far off from that. It is more of a dimensional box access point to access stored items. Like... ah here.” he pressed a finger titled 'star stone bag' that was filled with the a couple glowing gems that he gathered that were loose laying in the dirt in waterfall. 'She has to like seeing these. Maybe I will give her one to keep so she can look at it when she is having a bad day... if I end up not being able to see her again.' He hears her gasp as the bag appeared in his hand making him look over at her again as she stared a the bag then the screen and back at the bag before a huge grin took over her face laughter coming from her.

“Sans oh my god that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! How is it there are not more of these out there this is just... man if I had one of these I would not have to carry a huge bag full of junk when I went to work... while I had a job... that is besides the point this is just... god I think my mind must have exploded cause of this.” He smiled as he watched and listened to her talk, finding himself liking the way her voice had a slight chirp to it when she sounds excited and joyful.

_“Careful Sans, you should not get to attached if this is going to be a one time meeting.”_ His brother try to caution him but he pushes the warning aide for later. He already knows that this could be a one chance encounter but... he was finding himself not wanting it to be. Maybe his having been alone underground for six months talking but he found himself enjoying her company.

'Maybe if I can and she lets me I can convince her to let me help her out? I will have to practice my magic so that I am confident I will not hurt her while I am around her.... This kind of thinking can come in later right now I just want to focus on filling her with so much awe and joy she completely forgets her problems.' He thought to himself as he reaches into the bag.

“These stones are called star stones. The are found underground in a big cavern around my home town. It is pretty amazing cause there are so many in the ceilings and walls that it looks similar to the night sky. Though nothing can compare to the real deal least these are the ones that can be touched.” He turned his hand over showing her the ones that he pulled out flicking his eyes to her face and was pleased seeing her being in awe from them.

“Wow, they are so pretty. I can see why they are called that. Your home must have felt really magical or something close to it if you had these close by. Kind of wish I had the time to see the place these come from for myself.” He felt his grin tense she he see's her eyes gain a sorrowful look to them. He put most the stones away putting the bag back in the dimensional box before setting his phone down for a moment. He reached into his pocket searching for something until he found some cording.

“What are you doing?” He glanced over to her and gave her a wink.

“You'll see in a moment.” Was all he said before he began to create a makeshift necklace for her with the cording and the star stone.

“O-oh Sans you don't have to do this.” He chuckled as he finished it admiring his handy work pleased that it would last for a long while.

“I know. I want to though. You deserve to have something good happen to you for a change. I suspect like me you had the short end of the stick handed to you when you did not do anything to earn it. I would like to do more to help you so you can be happy but I have the feeling you would not let me.” he states before tensing for a moment when she suddenly gives him a hug which surprised him.

“T-thank you... thank you I... I haven't had anyone be nice to me for a long time. I kind of wish we had met before they had found me.” He listened as she spoke her voice filled raw emotion. He swallowed nervously as he feels his soul pulsate pleasantly before he reciprocated the hug.

“I-it's no uh.. no problem.” he states as he tries to calm his soul down before his magic decides to go haywire. To distract himself he focused on putting the makeshift necklace on her and could not help smiling at how it complemented her appearance.

“Looks good on you, though you don't need a glowing stone to shine. You have a great smile.” he states a compliment making her blush and chuckled when she pulled away hiding her face. Seems that she does not get compliments often. He looked up at the sky letting her have some silence to defluster, not wanting to overdo it somehow and chase her away.

“..... Sans.. have you ever been afraid of something or... of someone so much so that it make you feel... powerless to be able to stop them from hurting you or forcing you to comply to their whims?” he hears her ask causing him to glance over at her.

_“Better be careful what you say, any sane person would run if you say you not only killed your supposed problem but also everyone else you knew.”_ He grumbled inwardly at his brother's statement closing his eyes and taking in a breathe contemplating what to say.

“Yeah, the person in control of things... they would do horrible things regardless of the coincidences. Due to the things they did it resulted in everyone I know themselves included... not being apart of this world anymore. I've been on my own for six months since then and decided to just.. try and live my life or what is left of it to my fullest. Never know when we are going to not be alive at any point so got to live it. Especially for the ones you care about that can't anymore.” He tells her a partial truth, leaving out how everyone was gone and that he took it into his own hands to end it all of course. He watched as she gained a thoughtful expression her thumb of her right hand brushing against the stone he gave her.

“ I'm.. I'm sorry about what had happened to you though. Your quite brave for trying to continue on despite everything that happened to you..... I wish I could say that I was able to do that. I guess I am just.. a weak coward or something.” He frowned slightly placing a hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him.

“I think your stronger then you think you are. You just need to have someone there to help support and help you reach within to bring it forth... to be honest I am still afraid sometimes. But for different reasons..... Just because your afraid it does not mean you can't push past and face your fears.” He watches as she has that look on her face again before looking away towards the sky.

“... I don't know that I'll be able to find the bravery to stop them though. They.. they are powerful people.. I was never on equal ground with them. And they made it a point that I knew it by showing me every chance they have that I would be powerless to stop them.” He listened to her describe a little bit of whom ever the people are likely the same ones she was talking about a little earlier. Least she does not seem like she is going to start crying again. At least not yet.

“I don't really have any good advice to deal with people like that.... well aside from luring them to a high place and yeeting them off a cliff but that is kinda illegal and could get you in trouble.” He was surprised to hear her laugh a bit from his statement. He was pleased he got her to laugh even if it was not intended. 'Perhaps if we are able to stay in contact I can get her to laugh more often.'

“Yeah, very illegal. But it would temporarily solve my problems. I would chicken out because I not only do not want to hurt anyone but I just... I couldn't bring myself to even try forming said plan to trick them. I am not a vindictive or manipulative person like they are and I refuse to stoop down to their level.”He barely managed to contain his grimace. 'Yeah... once upon a time I had felt similarly until I saw there was no other way... I hope that you never get pushed to that point.' He nodded looking back towards the sky. A comfortable silence passed as the both gazed up at the stars.

_“You know you could say or do something to give her a confidence boost instead of leaving her hanging like that.”_ Jeez his brother was so pushy right now. 'Least he is not being as harsh as he normally has been. Maybe because he is more concerned with helping Jessica verses being pissed at me still.'

And so he thought on what his brother said. He already showed her how his monster phone worked and gave her one of the star stones from the underground. Short of preforming some actual magic which is a total no go right now he did not have anything other then trying to pun and his keytar. He feels his face heat up a little bit at the thought of trying to sing something. He has not sang anything since his brother was a baby bones.

'Got to do something... I suppose singing something would not hurt I mean it is not like I am going to be singing for millions of people. Just my brother and someone that I want to try and help.... nothing to stress or worry about.' He mentally tries to phys himself up as he picked up his phone making through the lists.

“What are you looking for now?” he hears her ask with curiosity.

“U-Um.. my keytar... I was thinking about trying to uh... play something.. I mean if that is okay if you don't want to listen to anything I understand..” He stated feeling a little anxious, since it had been a while since he had done this. He likely was rusty as all hell.

“Oh... well I don't mind if you want to I won't stop you. Kinds of a little jealous now though your so talented and all I am able to do is draw and even if I can sing I don't... think I am all that good.” He feels himself relax as she pouted chuckling again.

“Awe I bet you sound beautiful when you sing. But I won't make you sing with me if you don't wanna.” he is pleased that his comment made her face change to a bright pinky red shade. 'Adorable. Okay. Now to think of a song while I tune the keytar.'

He grins having pulled the keytar out and starts the tuning. He went through the list of songs he memorized from all the resets before Frisk started to do only genocide. He feels his smile drop a fraction but does not let his memories spiral his emotions down. 'I think I know just the song to do. We both kind of need it. Maybe it will help me let go of some things when I am done singing it.'

“Okay. I have a song in mind. I hope you enjoy it I have not done this in a while.” He says giving a lazy wing as he started to press the keys playing the notes as he worked up the courage to start singing. A huge part of himself started to feel anxiety that he was actually doing this. When he shifted his focus over to her, he pushed it aside upon seeing that she seemed to enjoy it so far. It gave him the boost he needed to push his doubts and worries aside and start to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doWygi9e5L8).

Breath, should I take a deep?  
Faith, should I take the leap?  
Taste, what a bittersweet  
All my, all my life

Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

Lose, soon have nothing to  
Space, this is what I choose  
A mile, could you walk in my shoes?  
All your, all your life

Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

Om ni om ni om niho, om ni om ni om niho  
Om ni om ni om niho

Watch me cry all my tears

Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Hold me  
Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
What ever last beyond this morning  
Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

He had closed his eyes towards the end of the song, strumming out a few random notes before opening a eye glancing over to her. He felt himself panic a bit seeing tears stream down her cheeks.

“Wow Sans... that... that was a really good song. Ah jeez I'm sorry I'm such a emotional mess right now. Haha least they are not sad tears so it is a plus right?” He was startled to hear what sounded to be her soul singing out causing his to respond in kind resulting in him blushing deeply. He stared at her, as she smiled trying to dry her tears before smiling back. A single thought going through his head that he couldn't care less about at the moment. Because it felt so right.

'Somehow, I am going to make her mine.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo Dusttale chapter. Hope you enjoy this update I will try and add more as I am able. Happy Halloween!

Jessica felt confused, mostly with how comfortable she felt around Sans. She never really felt like this with anyone before, excluding her grandmother but even then she knew this was not the same. Blushing she looked away slightly from him as he put his keytar away in his dimensional box. 

‘He’s definitely the smartest guy I have ever met. Smart and seems to be very kind.’ She smiled sadly as she sighed. Watching as the sky seemed to change signalling that the dawn was coming. Causing her to realize that she will have to leave soon which caused the sad feelings to grow and stir in her chest.

‘Leave it to the universe to drop a guy out of nowhere that I miraculously feel comfortable with after I am in a situation where being able to keep in contact would be close to impossible to happen. Though, I suppose even if I might never see him again it does give me a smidgeon of hope that I can meet others that I can feel comfortable around. It is very small given the situation I have but it is possible.’ She came out of her thoughts when she registered his hand being held out to her, him now standing beside her.

“It looks like it’s going to be daylight soon. Um… If you want I could walk you home or… something? It’s still a bit dark out and I don’t want you to get hurt if we go separate ways.” He stated, the light from the sun peeking over the horizon fleshing out his features, a blush on his cheeks. His heterochromia blue and reddish brown eyes seeming to almost shine from the dawn’s dim glow. Black spiky hair being played with by a gentle breeze that went through the clearing.

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she took his hand accepting help to stand up. Giving a bright warm smile before she spoke saying. “I’d like that, thank you Sans.” Her heart filled with warmth watching him seemingly fluster getting a bit shy. She began to head toward the direction of town, a calm sense of tranquility settling over her as a feeling of bittersweet acceptance bloomed beneath the surface.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘I suppose if we must part ways, at the very least I was given the chance to meet him. So I can treasure this memory for when I am alone again.’

* * *

Sans was staring at the linked hands, his mind still reeling from the smile that he was given before she had started to move forward his souls seeming to hammer in his chest. He forced himself to take in a quick breath of air to try and calm himself, in hopes that his magic will not start to react at random due to his emotions being all over the place. He cast a glare at his brother whom was floating beside him, snickering at his predicament.

‘“ _This is surprisingly better then Mettaton’s drama mystery specials._ ” He hears him state in mild amusement as he gave his signature laugh. While he was annoyed his glare softened as he let out a soundless huff of a sigh. ‘No matter how annoying this is, it is good to hear Paps laugh again, and for him to seem to be somewhat amused. Maybe we can communicate better between each other one on one someday seems being on the surface has done him some good.’

He shifted his gaze forward, looking to his current companion as she guided them through the forest towards the city. He admired the way the sunlight that made it through the forest canopy dappled on her features, and gave a pretty tone to her brown hair. It kind of made him want to touch her hair but he resisted the urge.

‘I know very little about her and she knows very little about me. I do not want to creep her out, especially since I intend to try and keep in contact somehow even if she does not think we will be able to.’ He chided himself to try and have some patience. ‘For right now she needs a friend, and after we’ve been friends for a bit I will try my luck with something more than friends if I have better control of myself. If this attraction I have is still there. 

In any case regardless if we end up being more than friends or not, the first step is to try and figure out where she is staying so I can make the effort to be able to stay in contact with her. Depending on where she is staying maybe I could even get a room in the building if it is an apartment if there are rooms open.’ He nodded to himself self approving his own thoughts and plans that he was forming. He blinked slightly as the light intensity grew when he emerged from the forest taking in the sight of the town that was just beyond another meadow like feild.

“Oh! Looks like the daisies bloomed finally, I’m glad I got to see them they are one of my favorite flowers.” he shifts his attention to Jessica whom was smiling at the flowers, picking one of them shaking it slightly likely to not get any insects or spiders on her before she tucked it into her hair the steam behind her ear. She took notice of his watching her which resulted in her blushing as her soul let out an anxious vibration.

“I um.. Haha I guess that looked kind of childish for me to do hehe..” He could not hold back the chuckle that came from him. He was quick to reassure her so not to make her feel embarrassed or even more anxious. 

“Naw it was not childish. Sides the daisy seems to suit your personality, if what I recall about the language of flowers is the daisy is symbolance of innocence and purity, as well as a flower of new beginnings or cheerfulness and various other forms of symbolism… I do not remember all the different meanings of flowers but I am pretty sure that is what the daisy’s is.” He said smiling fondly down at the cluster of the flowering plant beside them. 

“Oh, I did not know that, I suppose that is probably why I like them so much. Since new beginnings are often tied with hope for the future.” He looked back to her, watching as she twirled a lock of her hair with one of her fingers, making him have to resist the urge again to try and touch her hair. He cleared his voice as he blushed, making a mental note to himself to remember the fact that she likes daisies. He felt a bit of boldness come up however, as he gave another chuckle.

“Well I suppose if we end up crossing paths in the future I should call you Daisy then, since your just as cute as they are.” he was delighted at the blush that blossomed oh her face once again as she looked away trying to hide her face looking to be flustered. Promising to himself if things go as planned to shower her with compliments.

“I-I suppose that w-would be fine, ahem.. I don’t mind it if our paths end up crossing miraculously. It’d be kind of nice since my given name has… a lot of bad memories tied to it.” He hears her say after trying to calm down. He wanted to ask what she meant by her given name having bad memories tied to it but he chose not to press her. Despite his protective instincts trying to flare up from the red flags that got raised from the way she worded things.

‘If she chooses to tell me it will be her choice, or I find out from another means that presents itself while I am spending time with her. Either way I will just have to not try to be too nosy about it. I am sure if I were in her shoes I would appreciate it if some person I barely knew gave me respect and not try to force information about my past from me.’ He gave a slight nod looking towards the city, his subconscious causing him to give her hand that is still conjoined to his a squeeze.

“So, how far are we from your place right now?” he asked giving a change of subject for her to jump onto. Which she seemed to appreciate as she began to walk forward again. Giving a thoughtful hum as she walked whilst he followed her.

“"I'm staying at my parent's apartment, which is half a mile away from here. They're trying to take care of some legal issues that involve my old apartment and the college I was attending… I don’t really have much say in the matter since they had discovered where I was hiding and are pretty determined to get the loose ends tied up.

So they can whisk me away to the city they live in. To prepare me for the future they want since I am now the only heir to their legacy since my older brother died in an accident. I honestly do not know how much longer they have until they are finished with what they are doing. 

Its.. part of the reason why I said I wished that I met you sooner. Because it is likely they will not allow me to leave very often if they could help it especially when it is closer to the time they are going to prepare for leaving.” Her soul let out a sorrowful cry which made him feel like he wanted to try and sooth and reassure it somehow. Mentally cursing as he frowned a bit as he put together some things in his head.

“So I am assuming your parents were the people that you referred to earlier?” He asked to which she nodded in response, giving himself no favors to his protective instincts flaring up again.

“ _Calm down Sans, Your magic seems like it is going to spike if your not careful._ ” he heard his brother chide him which helped him ground himself. 

“They are not really very nice people, they act like they are to the public since they have the skills to mask it but in reality they could if they do not like someone hire someone to make their problems disappear. Or find someone like they had when they had no choice but to try and locate me.

I suppose I am telling you this so you're made aware of things if you intend to try and keep in contact with me. I do not want you to get hurt by them, so please be careful okay? I… I don’t want anyone else to suffer at their hands. All I can really do is hope that giving a head up will prevent it if at all possible.” She explained as they walked. He forced himself to look away from her, processing what was told to him trying to keep his cool. 

“ _Your doing pretty well staying calm Sans. But remember you need to make sure to keep level headed if you happen across the people she is warning you about. I doubt she would take to kindly to someone killing off her parents even if she is feeling unhappy because of them._ ” He heard his brother say to him, sounding oddly proud while also giving him a warning. Likely to try and keep his mind from forming plans to dispose of said people. He let out a mildly amused snort as he looked skyward. 

“I appreciate the heads up, though if I can survive a genocidal megalomaniac I think I can handle anything else the universe tries to throw at me. But I will try to be careful. Besides it seems like you could use having someone around that actually gives flying femur what you say.” He looked over to her grinning slightly as he heard her laugh. 

“Flying femur? Never heard that one before.” he chuckled expression warm as his soul bubbled up with mirth as Papyrus groaned in dismay. He could not resist an impish expression taking hold as he spoke. “Well tibia honest we all have bones so gotta use the names of them somewhere. Need to have a punny bone somewhere.” he replied with a wink grinning widely with triumph as she laughs again.   
  


“ _I TAKE WHAT I SAID BEFORE BACK YOU SHOULDN’T TRY AND TELL JOKES IF YOUR GOING TO DO THESE LAZY PUNS! NYOOHOOHOO I CAN’T EVEN GET AWAY THIS IS THE WORST!_ ”His brother exclaimed in utter dismay causing Sans to snicker softly to himself.

“Well I don’t know a lot of puns but I am willing to mustard myself up to the challenge. Not sure if I will ketchup to your level but the laughs will sure be worth relishing in.” He looked at her with a surprised expression before his brother began to shrieking causing him to burst out laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall of a building. 

“I-if haha if you pun like that you’ll surely be roasting things in no time.” He states after regaining his breathe wiping away fake tears giving her a proud grin. To which she let out a snort sound her expression sporting mild amusement. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” She said with a sigh.

“Depends if I have safe spaces for practicing. Not everyone can stomach this brand of humor.” He shrugged, knowing fully well that not everyone can handle puns.

“Tibia honest those people need to bradworse their humor horizons.” He stated with a shrug.

“I mean… what’s the point of being an ass when you can have laughs instead.” He added rubbing the back of his neck.

" _One could also try to broaden their horizons to include more jokes being knock knock jokes and puns."_ He glanced to the side at where his brother floated arms crossed looking to be sulking. 

“I don’t understand why people prefer being jerks over having laughs either. It is more fun going through life with a smile than being pessimistic…. You want to grab a bite to eat? There is a vendor not far from the apartment my treat.” He looked to her then nodded with a slight smile on his face.

“Sure, I could eat.” He responded smile getting larger when she beamed a happy smile at him. She deserved to have a smile on her face like that all the time. He put his hands into his pockets as he followed after her, eyes resting on her back feeling curious about her soul randomly. Wondering what it looked like. He bet it would be something that suited her. Probably something like Perseverance or Kindness. 

He had not looked yet, mostly because he did not want to risk accidently pulling her into an encounter. That would be a big mess and he did not want to risk losing a person that could be in his life so soo. It had not even been a full day yet. After all.

“Hope you do not mind sausages for breakfast. We can find another vendor if you want if that is the case.” He blinked realizing that he was spacing out and blushed scratching at his cheek looking to the side slightly. Focus Sans. 

“Naw I don’t mind. Use to sell hot dogs all the time and was a constant staple back home so I don’t mind.” He hears his brother snort, probably also recalling his part time gig as a hotdog and hotcat vendor when he should have been taking things more seriously, before he suddenly flipped the underground upside down in a sense… and began mercy killing everyone so he could end the reset and load cycle.

“Oh! Well I guess that this was a good pick huh?” he nodded in agreement at her statement as he waited with her for the people in front of them to get their orders.his smile dropping slightly as the guilt from hurting his people… his friends and siblings ate at him. Here he was on the surface, and having a good time when everyone else. 

They are nothing more than memories and dust scattered on the things they loved most. He was glad at the very least he took the time to ask everyone one reset before he enacted his plan to cover their dust on what they loved. He had the items in the storage of his phone. But it did not mean that it made up for the sins he had crawling on his spine. 

His posture changed as he curled in on himself slightly. Feelings of self loathing and disgust sinking into him. ‘I can’t seem to do anything without causing pain and worry even when I am not trying to. I’m so pathetic compared to whom I used to be. And even then I still caused pain and worry they were just never physically harming.’

“Hey are you okay?” He flinched slightly being pulled from his toxic thoughts thought the emotions were still there in the back of his mind. Unsure as to what to say he nodded as he cleared his voice; avoiding eye contact for a moment. He needed to not let himself drown in his in that mindset. Not until he was in better control of his magic again. 

“ _... Sans.._ ” hears his brother and looked to him noting he was floating beside their human company. His expression was blank though he felt surprised to see Papyrus wearing a concerned expression. He had not seen it in a long time. It made him feel like he even worse than he was moments ago when he was pulled from his thoughts. It caused him to long for when he had not snapped, despite everything. ‘Was everything I did really worth it?’

“Are you sure? I mean you do not have to talk about it but... you have helped me feel happier when you barely know anything about me. I’d like to help you too.” He looked to her; his vision misting. What can her say… how could he say it. He did not want the truth to chase her away but the guilt was too much. _It is too much_.

“I-I… I just.. Miss everyone so much… I miss being able to.. talk to them. _And hug my younger brother.._ I just want to go back before all this but I _can’t_.” he finally choked out the words feeling the tears rolling down his face. His soul squirm with distress as he struggled to keep his magic from activating. 

“I-I can’t, and it is all my fault because I couldn’t find another way _I-I’m such a pathetic per-_ ” He got cut off, both verbally and magic build up, from the sudden physical contact being pulled into a hug . The scent of wild flowers and coconut honey filling his senses, masking the scents coming from the hotdog vendor closeby. 

“I am sure you did everything you could. It is not your fault okay? I can’t say I understand everything you went through. But I do know that you are a good person. You are not pathetic Sans.” He stood frozen for a moment, until he slowly moved his arms that were hanging limbly at his sides around her his head dropping to letting out a soft strangled sound as he began to sob clutching her closest to himself. Deep down, desperately wanting to believe what he was told, but knows that he was still a murderer and knows that if she knew she'd probably want to stay away from him.

  
  


And that knowledge alone fills him with anguish and dispair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansy he needs lots of hugs. And tharapy. If one can get tharapy and not be convicted to prision that is haha...


	4. Chapter 4

‘I can’t believe I did not notice until now that he’s hurting still. Yeah he told me about what happened to him vaguely but no matter who you are going through something like he did… and have everything and everyone taken from him has to leave him feeling traumatized in some way god I am such an idiot! It’s no wonder he is having a meltdown I am shocked that he did not have one sooner.’ Jessica chastised herself before she pulled back, noting how he tensed before reluctantly let her pull back.

She gave him a smile she hoped would be reassuring and comforting. Understanding that the reason she probably had not felt the normal reactions around him as she would other people was cause he was like her in a way. Different circumstances but still the same. He is broken, just like she had been and arguably still was. 

‘I just wish I would be able to help him more than I will be able to.. I just have to make due with the time we have, maybe if life decides to stop being difficult we can figure out ways to stay in contact in the future who knows. But first, food.’

“Let’s get the food okay? I think there is someplace nearby that we can settle in until you are okay enough to carry on… Maybe I can pull up a map on my phone and we can look at it so you can make a plan of what you want to visit. You did say you came from someplace up north so that means you probably need to get some things situated so you can settle in comfortably.” she said taking ahold of his hand, praying it will help him in a way of an anchor of sorts. To keep his mind from spiraling. 

“I-I… o-okay.” She hears him stutter out softly letting out a shaky breath squeezing her hand softly. She felt herself relax, reassured that she was doing something right. She walked forward and gave the vendor a small grin as she read the name tag. Minerva huh? She did not recognize the woman. Must have just moved to town.

“Hey um.. Can we get some sausage dogs please, I want one. How many do you want Sans?” She looked over to him noting how he was shuffling awkwardly before holding up three fingers. He must be feeling out of it, or shy. Either way she does not blame him for not feeling up to talking.

“Sure, I will get right on it. You guys are out pretty early for a date huh? Heading to the circus or something?” She was sure her face turned the color of a tomato as she stammered slightly hearing Sans beside her also seemed to be caught off guard but Minerva’s questions.

“W-we aren’t to-together. He’s n-new to town I’m just h-helping out and… stuff.” She managed to stammer out completely avoiding eye contact. 

“Mhmm, my mistake I just thought you guys were a couple with how you both were acting. Anyways what condiments do you guys want. On the house seeings as I flustered you both.” Jessica blinked before looking at her suspiciously. 

“Um… Ketchup is fine. You don’t have to give it to us free I am sure your boss would not be happy with that.” She said just for Minerva to wave her off, squirting ketchup on her sausage dog placing it in a carrier.

“It’ll be fine my bro will understand. He’d probably insist as well he’s a cool dude like that. Always putting others happiness before his own and what not. It is rather contagious. I noticed also that the big guy here seemed to be having a bad day too so I would have gave it on the house anyways. 

Given the policy is to bring smiles first and profit later. I know not the best money maker scheme but it is what my bro wants. Sides my singing gigs usually pay more than the vendor gig anyway.” Minerva spoke eyeing the space between Jessica and Sans for a moment before she gave a grin looking back to her.

“Anyways, you guys can just call me Mina if we encounter each other some other time.” She said putting the other three sausage dogs with her’s in the carrier and two bottles of ketchup inside closing the lid handing to Sans. Jessica looked over her shoulder to see if there is someone behind them but saw nobody there. ‘... Huh okay then? That’s not weird at all.’

“Um.. yeah sure. See you around I suppose.” Jessica heard Sans finally speak whom also sounded pretty confused too. So she gave a slight nod of confirmation before leading Sans away from the hotdog cart and into the park nearby to find a park bench. All the while her thoughts spinning in her head confusion overtaking her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘What was she looking at if there was nobody else there?’

* * *

‘That was really weird, it seemed like this ‘Minerva’ was able to not just see but hear Pap’s sarcasm about me dousing my dogs in ketchup and needing a second bottle to drink. It surprised the both of us since it seems that Daisy here could not… least not yet. Paps is oddly quiet, looking to be lost in thought staring in the direction of said possible mage. I will have to go find her later and confirm if she is a mage or something. 

I mean, she does not seem like she is a bad person but would be good to see how many other mages there are up here. And see if my glamour does not work for them. Do not need to have issues with mages when I am trying to live out the rest of my days in relative peace.’

“You got the look of someone that has the weight of the world on their shoulders Sans. You doing okay?” he looked over to his _living_ companion. Shrugging he took one of the sausage dogs from the container shifting in his seat and squirted an ungodly amount of ketchup on his food. 

“Just… thinking. Sorry by the way for putting you in a position to worry about me. It’s just… been a while since I had good company and I suppose talking about the past opened up the floodgates so to speak. _Mustard_ been awkward to do for someone you barely know.” he stated with a wink taking a bite of his food to be surprised that it dissolved the way monster food normally did. He blinked at the dog and frowned. 

That answered his question of the other human female being able to tell that he was a monster and not human. He supposed that he should be grateful in making the food easier for him to digest. Not that he couldn’t do so, it just takes more effort on the monster’s part so that it does not end up leaving their body as a form of waste or getting sick. Depending on the monster and the strength of their magic.

“Oh it’s fine. I have had more than my fair share of panic attacks when I was recovering from… things. I am just glad I am in a state of mind that I was able to help you before it got super bad for you.” He pushed his thoughts on the mage away and focused on the person sitting next to him, watching as she took a bite of her food a slight blush on her face, easier to see in the daylight. The color looked great on her.

“What um.. What exactly do you mean? I mean you do not have to talk about it and the reason for your past panic attacks but if we manage to keep contact I’d like to be able to help you with yours too even if it had been a while in your…. Case based on how you said it?” he resisted the urge to facepalm. Yeah he definitely needs to relearn how to communicate and prob people for information he is out of practice.

“..... My older brother is the uh… root cause of my issue with panic attacks. My parents too but mostly it was… my brother. He did things to me that.. hurt. Viewed me as a toy for him to break and abuse… even went as far as to use me for um.. Sex at times. His actions made it hard for me for the longest time being willing to let anyone in or just talk to people without freaking out. Let alone have prolonged physical contact. 

He… was not a nice person and while it does fill me with relief that he is no longer part of this world it is kind of sad I should feel like this… Even though I know he got what was coming to him from karma it feels wrong to be happy that someone died even though I had no part in it.” He had listened silently, knowing if his skeleton form was showing he likely would have no eye lights in his sockets. Anger rolling around in his soul wanting to come out in the form of an attack. 

“ _Sans calm down. There is nothing you can do for her past and even if you could there is nothing you can do against someone already dead. You don’t need to have a_ **_different_ ** _kind of episode and scare the shit out of her. Or worse._ ” He took in a breath and let out a sigh looking at his food in his hand forcing himself to calm down. 

His brother was right but it did not change the fact he still wanted to do _something_ to right the wrong that was done to her. She is a sweet caring gentle person. She did not deserve what was done to her. It… also caused him to worry slightly. 

‘I… hope that there is nothing wrong with her soul, from what she had said it sounds like it must have a lot of cracks and hairline fractions on her soul. There could be a lot of damage that would have made someone fall down in the underground. I… will have to take a look later. 

When I am more in control of myself if there is something wrong. And if there is after we have spent a lot of time together so I can reveal myself without worrying about her freaking out to badly.’ With this thought in mind he looked to her giving a small empathetic smile.

“I’m… sorry you had to go through that. You should not waste your time feeling sorry for him though. He got what was coming to him. If he was still alive I would probably fight him for you on your behalf. Shove a couple _bones_ up his ass. See how he feels about it.” he stated with a snort as he finished off the food that he was holding.

“.... As valiant of you to suggest something like that he probably would have hurt you before you could have done something like that… He died in a car accident probably drunk. Which is the only reason he had gotten hurt in the first place. 

The guy was a very vigilant person otherwise and as such it is hard to get the jump on him. I think.. My father had groomed him to be not only a businessman for the company that my family runs but also able to kill people that get in his way or try and hurt him. 

I remember when younger overhearing one of their discussions and it was less than pleasant due to… reasons. Seriously the information I have on my ‘family’ could land them all in prison for the rest of their days if they didn’t have means to make it so they could cover it up and get rid of the people that dare to challenge them.

I… probably should not have said anything about that but.. Seriously you should know so you do not end up getting hurt. You seem like someone when they know about a situation to be able to get yourself out of trouble. And I am hoping that with the more you know the better chance of you surviving _them_ if we are able to somehow despite all odds stay in contact. 

I know it probably sounds dumb and repetitive but.. You’re the first person aside from my grandmother that I have felt this comfortable around and I do not want another person I feel.. safe with to end up being ten feet or so under because of me. I mean gran knew about them too but they also knew about her and what she could do so.. S-sorry for rambling I just.. I really don’t want you to be hurt.” Sans stared at her when she finished speaking, watching as her eyes teared up and registering her soul was letting out a distressed whine. He set down his food, and after making sure he had no grease or ketchup on his hands; he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“It’s okay, it is not dumb or repetitive. You just want to make sure nobody is hurt. There is nothing wrong with that.You do not have to worry though seriously. I have a knack for getting myself out of situations I do not want to be in okay?” he said in a calmer tone, choosing to focus on just reassuring her that everything will be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“.... I promise, everything will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a bit for Jessica to refer to herself as Daisy, I think she thinks Sansy was joking last ch. But he wasn't so it is going to be fun getting her flustered. 
> 
> XD hope you enjoy the update.


End file.
